


Heartbroken

by xfmoon



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Starcrossed, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfmoon/pseuds/xfmoon
Summary: A little introspective tag to 3x10 Parenting Made Easy.





	Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** A little introspective tag.   
> **Spoilers:** 3x10 Parenting Made Easy.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own a few heartbreaks, but I do not own the rights to The Good Wife.

Less than a minute ago he held her in his arms.  
Less than a minute ago they had had a chance.  
Diane had thought he was the one to break it off.   
He wouldn't have. Couldn't have.   
He had always known, but only over these last few months had he fully come to the realization…  
He loved her.   
And that's why he let her go.   
She didn't have the luxury to feel the same way, no matter how much she'd miss him.   
She couldn't let loose.  
She was all about the no complications, no mess.  
But he knew her, the real her.   
The one behind the mask.  
Diane might think that she would be able to get over it.   
And Alicia would probably bury it so deep that no one would be able to tell anything different.   
But the fact was:   
Timing had never been on their side.  
It only took one minute, one decision.   
A lifetime of choices, summed up.  
The outcome not in their favour.  
Less than a minute ago he had not been heartbroken.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** The last scene killed me. Why oh why must I ship?


End file.
